This invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector that includes an inner housing holding a large number of electric wires, an outer housing accommodating the inner housing, and a fixing member fixing the inner housing and the outer housing to each other.
Hitherto, there has been known a connector whose housing is split into an outer housing and an inner housing so as to arrange electric wires in an automobile or the like (see, for example, JP-A-7-226255 (page 3, FIG. 2)).
The related connector is configured so that an housing thereof is split into an outer housing and an inner housing. When the outer housing is assembled to the inner housing, first, the inner housing is pushed into and made to enter the outer housing.
A lock hook of the outer housing is inserted into a lock hook insertion hole of the inner housing. A rear wall of the inner housing engages with a latch claw of the lock hook, so that the inner housing is locked in the outer housing.
Meanwhile, a connector is usually provided with a clearance between the inner housing and the outer housing so as to cause the outer housing to accommodate the inner housing.
However, it is considered that the provision of the clearance causes rattle between the outer housing and the inner housing when the connector vibrates.
Especially, because the outer housing and the inner housing are formed of resin material, the outer housing and the inner housing thermally expand under high temperature, so that the clearance increases. Consequently, the rattle between the outer housing and the inner housing increases.